


Oh The Horror

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me One-Shots [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: A little one-shot where Mammon can't sleep after he's watched a horror movie. He ends up going to MC's room to seek some comfort.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008207
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Oh The Horror

Curses, hexes, witches, ghosts, monsters of all sorts, literal hell, and yet the second most powerful pillar of the Devildom couldn’t stomach horror. It was something you still had a hard time comprehending, but after time you just learned to accept it. Anything that was even remotely frightening had Mammon screaming within seconds. Of course, whenever you were around, he tried his best to keep his composure, but he still flinched and clung to anyone within reach like his life depended on it.

It was so bad, his brothers didn’t even bother to use horror as a tactic to get revenge. Often.

 _He’s getting better_ , you thought. Tonight you, Satan, Mammon, and Levi all sat together and watched an old human classic. The Grudge. Initially, Mammon hadn’t even been invited to the movie night, solely because he wouldn't be able to take it. But his stubborn nature and somewhat big head had him announcing that he was the Great Mammon, he could handle a human movie.

He couldn’t.

Within the first ten minutes, he was stuck to your side and quite literally trembling. His siblings shook their heads, the slightest hint of sympathy--mostly for you--in their eyes before they allowed themselves to focus on the screen. It was difficult for you to pay attention however, when the self-proclaimed Great Mammon was a fearful mess. This hadn’t been the first time this had happened for sure, but it had been the first time he stuck to you rather than running for his brothers. It...was heartwarming. You wrapped your arms around him and rubbed his back, assuring him that he was okay. Luckily, he wasn’t aware of Satan’s and Levi’s growing irritation, their eyes flickering back to you and him in jealousy that he was getting all the attention. A loud scream made Mammon shout in return, his posture shrinking as he leaned partially in your lap. He stayed that way for the whole movie, hiding his face in your shoulder, not even watching the film anymore.

And you thought that had been the end of it.

He acted up a big game for sure, despite his shaky voice, saying that it hadn’t been that bad. Then he left rather quickly, speeding off to Diavolo-knows-where while you were dragged into an in-depth discussion with the remaining demons. They’d adored it, Satan getting into the nitty gritty of cinematography details while Levi was thrilled with the Japanese culture. You didn’t have many comments. The subject at the forefront of your mind was Mammon. _He will be fine by tomorrow_ , you figured.

Soon, all of you went to bed. Before you could rest easy, you shot Mammon a goodnight message, your eyes refusing to shut till he texted back a simple ‘night.’ It still seemed off, although maybe it was just your paranoia. So before unease could keep you awake, you shut off your lights and settled under your covers.

“M...MC...MC…” Someone woke you up as they kept calling your name, your shoulder gently shaken. You turned in bed, blinking as you reached towards your nightstand lamp. It blinded you for a second when it flicked on, your eyes adjusting to the new brightness. Mammon was in your room, wearing a white t-shirt and yellow shorts.

“Mammon? What time is it?” You rubbed the sleepy layer of sleep off your eyes, your vision a bit clearer. He was crying, shaking, barely keeping himself together. You shot up in bed. “What’s wrong? What happened?!”

“S-shadow...s-saw a...in my--in my room,” he shuddered, shallow tears drifting down his face as his white hair tried to cover his eyes. Just the sound of his broken tone left you devastated.

“You got scared?” You didn’t sound condescending or disappointed, you came across as gentle and affirming. Mammon nodded his head, shifting his weight to each of his feet as he couldn’t stand still. “Mammon…” You pulled back some of the blankets, outstretching your arms to him. “Come here.”

Who knew what it was that drove you to such actions? Your still half-asleep brain? Your hidden feelings for him coming into view? His vulnerable nature unlocking some sort of instinct? You didn’t know, but it didn’t stop you from going forth with these impulses.

He collapsed into you, arms wrapped tightly against your torso. Whimpering, he nestled his face into the crook of your neck. You let him cry a little bit longer, letting him release pent up emotions as you stroked the back of his head, playing with his smooth strands of hair. “I’m sorry you were scared, but it’s okay. Do you want to stay with me tonight?” His body slowly stabilized as he sniffled, nodding against you. “Then how about you clean up your face and turn off the light?” You prodded at his sides and a short breathy laugh bubbled out of him as you hit his ticklish spots.

He sat up, grabbing a few tissues from the box by your bed and drying his face, a few comically loud blows of his nose almost made you chuckle. Hesitantly, he reached for the light. As soon as he turned it off, he lunged for you, the weight knocking you back against your pillow. He curled up against you, his legs rapidly entwined with yours as his head rested on your chest. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he listened to your heartbeat, using the pace to match his breaths. Leaning a bit forward, you kissed his head, gently raking your fingers up and down the skin of his back as you lightly scratched him, sending shivers down his spine.

“Maybe don’t watch horror movies right before bed,” you suggested.

He sounded muffled against your body, the vibrations of his voice sending a pleasing sensation through your body. “I can...do what I want,” he muttered, the tsundere act much weaker than usual. “I’m notta baby or anything…”

“Not a baaaaaby?” You teased, watching him blush and turn his head from you. “Baby, baby boy, baby Mammon,” you continued, feeling him growl.

“Stop it already...you can’t just go sayin’ that…”

The heart in your chest pounded rapidly for a minute. Mammon felt it and nestled his face into you again. He soaked in your affection, his shudders resembling purrs in his chest. You’d doubted he had ever had a moment like this. To be completely vulnerable without fear of being mocked. You brushed away some of the strands from his forehead to look at his face. Bewilderment. Embarrassment. Most of all, peace. It was like he’d found some new sort of treasure that rendered him speechless; a treasure so radiant that he could do nothing but observe and take it in with an awed silence. He adjusted his head with a little moan, one of his hands gripping at the fabric of your sides.

And in the swell of it all, you couldn’t help yourself. “I love you.”

He stiffened, his breath coming to a halt as he moved from your chest to the pillow, his face right next to yours. Even in the dark of night, you could tell he was blushing, you could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. The sparkle of greed flickered past his eyes. “What did you say?”

“I...I said I love you,” you answered, brushing your knuckles against the side of his face, one finger twirling around his ivory hair. Then he kissed you, a little peck against your face.

“Say it again?”

A little confused, you humored him. “I love you.”

Another quick kiss against your cheek. “Again.”

“I love you.”

A kiss against your forehead. “Again.”

You giggled this time. “Mammon, I love you.”

One kiss over each eyelid. “Again!”

You started stating ‘I love you’ over and over and over again, Mammon giving you a new kiss for each one, littering your shoulders, your face, your neck with all sorts of little pecks. His greed was too much for you, so you gave up quickly, descending into soft laughter as you held the sides of his face in your palms. His watery eyes shimmered a beautiful cerulean in the moonlight. You rubbed your thumb over his cheekbone, pleased to discover that his eyes were dry. He sighed contentedly, or as contentedly as the demon of greed can, a strange expression on his face.  
It was his turn to caress your cheeks, the bottom of his lip quivering once before he gently pressed his lips against yours. “I was scared…” He hesitated for a second, and you thought he was about to describe whatever thing he had seen in his room, but instead, he surprised you, kissing you once more. “I was scared I’d never hear you say it...I love you too.”


End file.
